Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory device having a multiplicity of memory cells disposed on a substrate for at least intermittent stable storage of at least two different information states, a writing device associated with the memory cells for selectively putting one of the multiplicity of memory cells into a predetermined information state by external action, and a reading device associated with the memory cells for external detection of a current or chronologically preceding information state of a selected memory cell. The invention also relates to a method for producing a memory device, a method for reading out the data contents from the memory cells of a memory device, and a method for writing the data contents into the memory cells of a memory device.
Many electronic systems need memories in which data can be written and read out in digital form. Such memories are well known, among others, in the form of semiconductor read only memories (ROM's), dynamic random access semiconductor memories (DRAMs), and the like. Where there are very large amounts of data, plastic disks coated with aluminum are also often used as electronic memories. In the coating, those plastic disks have two types of dotlike indentations that are associated with the logical values of 0 and 1. The information is digitally stored in the configuration of those indentations. Such disks are known as compact disks and are widely used, among other purposes for digitally storing music in memory.